This invention relates to an assembly for holding and tensioning a webbing, and has particular application to the furniture field to hold and tension webbing that is stressed by a person seated on the webbing.
Holding and tensioning devices are known, one of which is disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,277 which issued June 25, 1935. The Olsen patent utilizes a bar which is secured to the edge of a webbing, and which is pulled beyond a socket so that it may be slipped into the socket to be held in place, holding and tensioning the webbing. One problem with this assembly is that the webbing must be stretched beyond its ultimate stretch in the completed article of furniture in order to position the bar within the holding socket.
The present invention overcomes this difficulty by utilizing male and female fastening members, in which the male member is levered into engagement with the female member without the need for stretching the webbing in excess of its final stretch in the completed article of furniture and without requiring the male member to be manipulated around (over and under) a socket as in the Olsen patent.
The following detailed description describes a representative and presently preferred embodiment of the invention.